Un amigo
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Cuando uno cree sentirse perdido o alejado de sus amigos, la respuesta a esa emoción puede venir de la persona menos esperada; de un amigo sin conocer. [Reto para Japiera en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

_Este fic es para el reto de Japiera que me puso en el Foro Proyecto 1-8. _

* * *

_**Un amigo**_

La primavera estaba ya sobre Odaiba, las flores se pintaban de colores, los arboles retoñaban, el viento dócil y placentero. Los días eran ya soleados, hermosos e iluminados, perfectos para pasar un fin de semana entre amigos, yendo a los centro comerciales o al karaoke.

Aquel sábado Cody iba en dirección a encontrarse con Takeru y Yolei, ese día tenían planeado ir a un karaoke y después a comer. El pequeño de cabellera castaña y corte de cazuela, no estaba seguro de si acompañarlos, aun cuando estaba ya casi en la puerta del departamento de su amigo.

Se quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta, pasando su vista hacia el timbre. Su mente brillante le decía que no debía pensar más en sus preocupaciones, pero sus sentidos y emociones dictaban otra cosa. Se aparto de ambos lados y se dejo llevar, toco el timbre para que al poco un rubio le abriera.

Takeru le recibió con una sonrisa y un _hola._ Su amigo había crecido aun más, ayudado por el baloncesto, y su cabellera ya no era tan larga como antes. Su nueva apariencia era la de un joven que ya se encontraba en la escuela secundaria. Verlo era como un monumento a sus pesares, esas preocupaciones que sabía eran inferiores, pero que magnificaba por alguna razón.

—Pasa, Cody, te estábamos esperando.

—Lamento la tardanza, mi abuelo me pidió que le ayudara en el _Dōjō_.

—No tienes que disculparte, has estado puntal.

Pasaron a su casa, se encontraron con Yolei y Hikari en la sala. No era de extrañar que la castaña, hermana de Taichi, estuviera allí. Takeru y Hikari siempre se caracterizaron por ser los más unidos del grupo, de los nuevos niños elegidos, como solía decir Yolei. Siendo ambos de la primera generación que fue al digimundo, su relación se fortalecía con el tiempo, y, quizás, pudiera que entre ellos existiera algo mayor.

Cody se sentó en el sofá donde Yolei estaba contando una de sus historias en la tienda de su familia. Algo relacionado con una pareja de ancianos, y el cómo se notaban enamorados después de tantos años.

—¡Ya casi cincuenta y cinco años juntos! —soltó una extasiada Yolei— Espero que mi Ken y yo duremos tanto tiempo.

Su voz, sus manos juntas mirando al horizonte ficticio del futuro hacían de su amiga una de las más divertidas, pero ella como Takeru le recordaban ese sentimiento de lejanía.

—Verás que si amiga —Hikari sentada a un lado de Takeru estaba feliz de ver a la muchacha de cabello largo y lila contenta.

La conversación no se extendió mucho, el celular de Yolei sonó y esta contesto con su singular alegría. Se trataba de Ken, sus ojos la delataban, no escuchaba lo que le decían del otro lado del auricular, sin embargo, sospechaba que sus demás amigos ya estaban esperándolos.

Una vez terminada la llamada, Yolei lo corroboro. Se levantaron de sus lugares y emprendieron el camino hacia el punto de reunión.

En el trayecto Cody se junto con su ya amiga de años, en tanto, Takeru y Hikari iban en su mundo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, y ese fue el recordatorio de por qué dudar ir a la reunión.

—Te siento muy callado, Cody —Hablo su amiga con un semblante preocupado—, más de lo usual.

—Creo que siempre soy de esta forma.

—A mi no me engañas, ¿sucede algo?

El pequeño tanto de edad como de estatura se quedo observando a sus amigos que les llevaban unos pasos de ventaja. Luego se giro a su mejor amiga, le sonrió y apunto con su cabeza a sus amigos.

—Solo pensaba en aquellos dos.

La insinuación fue suficiente para desviar a su amiga de la verdad de sus pensamientos. Su rostro tomo cierta picardía, esos temas la enloquecían. Uso eso a su favor.

—¡Oh! ¿Verdad que esos dos traen algo?

—Pues si no traen algo, son buenos confundiendo a las personas.

Mantener esa conversación le ayudaría por el momento a que Yolei dejara de analizarlo, ya que cuando se lo proponía la joven era muy perspicaz y en esos momentos no le apetecía hablar. No quería abrir sus emociones, con ellos no.

La plática de teorías y pruebas de que Takeru y Hikari se prolongo por casi todo el camino hacia el edificio donde estaba el local de Karaoke.

Una vez que llegaron en la puerta ya los esperaban Davis y Ken, este último se acerco a Yolei para saludarla. Serio y educado contrastaba con lo espontaneo y alocado de su novia. Esto hizo reír a los presentes, ya que en un intento de beso ambos no atinaron a si en los labios o mejilla.

—Ya dejen las cursilerías para cuando estén solos —exclamo impaciente Davis.

—Que nadie te quiera no debe implicar que los demás suframos —refuto una Yolei molesta.

—¿Y si mejor pasamos? —Ken como siempre se interponía a una posible disputa entre su mejor amigo y novia, que les encantaba molestarse mutuamente.

Una vez rentado el cuarto del Karaoke los seis amigos se pusieron a charlar sobre quien empezaría y que ordenarían. Takeru y Hikari se pusieron de un lado de la habitación, Yolei y Ken del otro mientras Davis se dirigió a la pantalla para seleccionar su canción.

Los minutos pasaron entre risas y cantos, salvo que para Cody no se sentía cómodo, de nuevo estaba en una situación donde sentía que sobraba. Cada quien tenía su grupo en el mismo grupo, Davis siendo el tercero en discordia en la pareja de Yolei y Ken.

Los momentos incómodos aumentaban cuando le tocaba cantar, no era muy afecto a esa actividad predilecta. Selecciono su canción y el canto esperando que todo terminara pronto.

—Tienes buena voz, Cody —le elogio Ken.

—Gracias.

—Por supuesto no tanto como la mía.

—Calla, que si no fuera por mi fuerza de voluntad ya hubiera vomitado con tu "melodiosa" voz.

—¿Qué estas queriendo decir, Yolei?

—¿No fui clara?

Una vez más sus amigos discutían, Ken y Takeru trataban de calmarlos y Hikari sonreía divertida de las expresiones de sus amigos. El se divertía con esas disputas por igual, pero no dejaba de querer tener en ese momento a su amigo armadillomon. Con él estaría a gusto platicando, sin necesidad de sentirse fuera de lugar. Lo triste era que en aquellos días la puerta quedaría cerrada por una norma de los gobiernos, eso de conocer la existencia de otro mundo implicaba muchos temas políticos, éticos y morales.

La hora del Karaoke termino, y los seis salieron con la intención de ir a comer algo. El lugar era un pequeño establecimiento donde en el menú la mayoría podía encontrar lo que más le apetecía.

Escuchar era lo que en la mayoría del tiempo le tocaba a Cody, siendo el único en la primaria los demás tenían muchas historias en común en su nuevo instituto. Se decía a si mismo que solo un año más y volvería a estar en la misma sintonía con sus amigos, salvo hasta que estos pasaran al instituto superior.

—Disculpen —el pequeño se levanto de su asiento—, tengo que retirarme.

—¿Por qué? —dijeron unos.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijeron otros.

—He quedado en ayudar a mi abuelo con unos asuntos.

—Pero ya habíamos quedado que hoy la pasaríamos juntos —Yolei se mostraba perceptiva.

—Lo siento —con una ligera inclinación se despidió y salió del restaurant.

Aun era temprano, las cuatro treinta y dos marcaba su reloj. Cruzo la calle de donde sus amigos se encontraban, en principio sintió que su presencia no era importante ya que nadie fue tras de él, pero era inteligente y seguro Ken como Takeru habrán entendido que lo que necesitaba era espacio.

En el camino a su casa se encontró con una plaza, quizás en un lugar natural era lo que necesitaba después de tanta civilización. Camino por uno de los senderos que se marcaban por piedritas y tierra de un color anaranjado. Visualizo una banca a lo lejos, cerca del lago que se extendía por varios metros en una forma irregular.

Una vez tomado su lugar se dejo cautivar por la brisa primaveral, el sol reflejado en el lago y las voces de las personas que transitaban por el lugar.

Su mente maquinaba tantas cosas, era inteligente, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera aparte con sus amigos. Todos tenían alguien con quien compartir, todos eran de un carácter similar. Su forma de ser, aunada a su edad lo dejaba detrás para poder tener una mejor relación con sus amigos.

—Tal vez necesite amigos propios de mi edad —se cuestiono.

De nuevo se sintió solo, ya que los de su edad lo tachaban de cerebrito, o un tipo extraño por ser serio. No encontraba su lugar, no era de los suyos ni los otros. Estaba parado en una especie de limbo provocado por su carácter maduro fuera de una edad como la suya.

—¿Qué hay, amigo?

El saludo lo sobresalto, dando un pequeño respingón en su lugar. Cody se giro para encontrarse con Matt, el hermano mayor de Takeru y con quien muy pocas veces había tenido el gusto de hablar.

—¿Matt?

—El mismo.

Ese joven _cool_ vocalista de una banda estaba sentado a su lado viendo el lago mientras jugueteaba con una _uña_ para tocar la guitarra.

—¿Porque estás aquí solo? —Matt lo miraba de reojo— Se supone que debes estar con mi hermano y sus amigos, me comento que saldrían todos ustedes hoy.

—Sí, bueno…

Cody no sentía la confianza de hablar con Matt, su relación era muy escasa y siendo que ni a Yolei le contó, no creía que el rubio fuese de ayuda. Tal vez si el que estuviera a su lado fuese Joe, o incluso Izzy pudiera cuestionarse en abrir sus sentimientos.

—Entiendo.

Matt asintió con una media sonrisa en sus labios, viendo en todo momento el lago como si este le trajera recuerdos. Como si en cada destello del reflejo el sol fuese un momento de su vida. Aquel rubio transmitía un aura familiar y a la vez desconocida.

Verlo sentado en silencio le hizo sentirse cómodo, confuso de que era lo que según él entendió, y contento de no estar solo. Quizás esa forma de ser del rubio no era tan distinta a la suya, dos lados de una misma figura.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué entendiste?

Su curiosidad gano y solo la pregunta cuando menos lo esperaba. Por su parte, Matt amplió su sonrisa y se giro hacia él.

—Que no estas cómodo.

Cody abrió los ojos como platos, el rubio lo leyó en tan poco tiempo.

—No es de extrañar, se puede deducir fácilmente.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Matt suspiro y volvió al lago. Estaba seguro de que algo recordaba, quizás una aventura en el digimundo o un recuerdo con su familia. Pudiera que el parque fuese un lugar importante, quizás una ida en familia antes de la separación.

De nuevo su mente maquinaba de más, buscando explicaciones a todo, salvo a sus problemas. Eso lo frustraba, le molestaba, daba por hecho que eso era un punto de su impedimento para poder cogenerar con las demás personas.

—¿Matt?

—Te siente a parte del grupo, ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque esa mirada que tú tienes, yo la tuve una vez.

Esa confesión tomo por desprevenido al pequeño, no esperaba que Matt tuviera la confianza para hablar con él, por lo que se sintió apenado ante sus anteriores pensamientos. El hermano mayor de Takeru estaba allí, hablando de él para ayudarlo.

—Cuando fuimos al digimundo, yo igual que tú, me sentía apartado del grupo.

—No lo creo, tú y Tai…

—Tai y yo —sonrió el joven con un suspiro final— Creo que eso fue lo que me hizo sentir así.

No entendía la relación de aquello, era bien sabido por todos que Tai y Matt eran los mejores amigos. Eran los líderes de los elegidos, y ambos fueron los pilares de la victoria contra sus adversarios. Sus digimon eran compatibles para fusionarse.

Por el semblante de Matt captó que este hablaba enserio, y que quizás la relación de Tai y él no empezó como todos pudieran creer.

—Yo tenía celos de Tai —comenzó—y por tal motivo me separé del grupo por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué tenias celos? ¿No son amigos?

—Él era el líder del grupo, y sus decisiones eran captadas por todos —Cody se quedo solo escuchando—por precipitadas o alocadas que fuesen, yo las cuestionaba, era el chico "sensato"… —soltó una risita, algo en eso le pareció gracioso—No creía que yo fuese importante, sabes, llegue a creer que incluso Tai sería mejor hermano para T.K que yo.

Matt jugueteaba con esa uña de guitarra, el color negro con rosado. Se fijo mejor para ver la figura que se mostraba en el centro, era el símbolo del amor, el que correspondía al _digiegg_ de Yolei. Hizo memoria, y reconoció que ese símbolo era originario de Sora, la actual novia de Matt.

—Es propio de la edad —volvió hablar el rubio—, pero esto es lo que nos va dando el carácter y la sabiduría.

La voz del rubio sonaba con un timbre diferente hace un momento, y eso llamo la atención de Cody.

—Dime, que es lo que sientes.

Por primera vez creyó que abrir sus sentimientos a Matt sería lo más acertado, por lo que le había contado no eran tan distintos. Pudiera que él fuese popular y un tipo galán contrastando con lo que era el pequeño, pero en el interior ambos eran sujetos serios, calmados. Con temores y preocupaciones en su momentos similares.

Sintió que pasaron un par de minutos donde dejo que el silencio solo fuese interrumpido por el graznido de los gansos en el lago o la charla de las personas que pasaban cerca.

Levanto su mirada para ver el sol, ligeramente inclinado hacia su derecha sobre el manto azulado. Motas de naranja se comenzaban a gestar en el horizonte, la brisa se refrescaba. Matt no le presionaba, solo seguía allí, sentado, como queriendo ver pasar solamente el tiempo.

—Me siento desplazado —hablo sintiendo que eso ya lo sabía su compañero— No encuentro mi lugar en el grupo, soy tan distinto.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—Para hacer amigos…

—Entonces no serian tus amigos.

Cody se quedo callado, esos días había tardado en captar tantas cosas que temía estar perdiendo su sentido de perspicacia.

—Un amigo es alguien que te aprecia por lo que eres —el joven se incorporo en la banca— No niego que tener similitudes en gustos ayuda, pero, en lo que a mí concierne, las mejores amistades son las que contrastan.

Esas palabras le llegaron al pequeño, que en días veía claramente lo que sucedía sin esa neblina de pesimismo.

—Creo que Tai, yo, y los demás somos un claro ejemplo —volteó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos.

—Tienes razón.

Un sentimiento de ánimo fue floreciendo en su corazón, las palabras de Matt eran las correctas. Por su mente paso la imagen de Joe, Izzy con los que sentía una afinidad, luego llegaron Tai, Matt, Sora y Mimi; Takeru y Hikari. Los primeros en ir al digimundo, todos tan distintos y a la vez tan similares.

—¿Cómo le hicieron? Digo, todos son de diferentes edades y gustos —analizo mejor el asunto y se percató de que en el grupo habían dos pequeños en ese entonces.

—No fue fácil, siempre estábamos peleando, quejándonos, pero al final nos entendimos.

—Aunque T.K y Hikari tenían la ventaja de tener a sus hermanos en el grupo.

Matt levantó una ceja, Cody reparó que eso último no pasó solo por su cabeza sino que salió por su boca. Se ruborizo un poco.

—Y aun así ellos se hicieron su lugar.

El rubio le explico cómo fue la evolución de su hermano, de ser un pequeño bajo el regazo de su hermano a cuidarse solo y valerse por sí mismo; ganándose el respeto de los mayores. De Hikari, que siendo la nueva en el grupo pronto se valió por si misma, aun con los cuidados de su hermano.

Cody advirtió que su sentimiento no era justificado, que toda esa barrera, ese muro que sentía lo apartaba de sus amigos, no era construido por ellos sino más bien por el mismo. Sus temores fueron infundados por sí mismo, los alimento en el momento en que vio partir a sus amigos y se sintió rezagado.

—Ellos seguramente estarán preocupados por ti —le pasó su celular— márcales, pregunta donde se encuentran y ve a donde ellos.

—Esa suena una buena idea.

—Pues, la dije yo ¿no?

Ambos soltaron una risa, Cody llamó a sus amigos que se encontraban en casa de Ken. Les dijo que allí los vería y pudo notar que la voz de Yolei tomaba una alegría con la que no había contestado la llamada, todo porque estaba preocupada por él.

Matt por su parte solo se quedó mirando de nuevo el lago. Al colgar le entrego su celular y se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Solo que esta vez Cody interrumpiría el momento de reflexión, para una vez más saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Este lago te trae recuerdos?

—Unos muy buenos.

—¿Puedo preguntar como cuales?

—Como la tarde en que hice un buen amigo.

Cody sonrió al escuchar aquello. Sabía que esa referencia iba para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, entendió que Matt sentía lo mismo que él al principio, solo que ahora ambos se entendían y se conocían.

—Anda, ve con los demás.

—Te lo agradezco.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y se dieron la mano, quizás su diferencia de edades era amplia, pero ambos aprendieron que en la amistad eso sale sobrando.

_*Un amigo*_

* * *

_Bueno, aquí cumplo con mi reto, la verdad este fic lo tenia ya desde hace un tiempo atrás y que no pude actualizar por problemas de salud. Lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí cumpliendo jaja. _

_**Japiera** me has puesto un buen reto en lo personal, Cody/Iori es un personaje que no manejo en este fandom y que me alegra que con tu propuesta me incitaras a escribir de este personaje. No se si he cumplido con tus expectativas, pero este es la manera en que ambos pudieran congeniar, lo se, no es lo más original pero es lo que me ha salido de la imaginación jajaja._

_Espero que disfruten de la lectura, y sin más por agregar_

_Au Revoir._


End file.
